The market for mobile applications continues to grow rapidly. There are over a million applications on the market, designed to run on smartphones and tablets. Currently, it is very difficult and cumbersome to search for new applications using “application store” programs on a mobile device. The interfaces for these programs do not make efficient use of the limited screen sizes of most mobile devices.
These and other drawbacks exist.